


Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

by doodlewritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Anticipation, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explosions, F/M, Fire, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, Sad, Suspense, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlewritings/pseuds/doodlewritings
Summary: In a soft blur, I could almost make out something falling above, reaching out to me in a desperate grab. The long fingers expanded in a desperate motion that clawed the smoky air.I tried to remember. I so desperately tried to remember. To remember why I was falling. Why there was fire. Why there was an explosion. And why there was a man looking so desperately trying to grasp my wrist.





	Will You Catch Me If I Fall?

I’ve always been scared. No matter what has happened within my life, I’ve always been scared one way or another. I guess it just amplified when I first stepped out of that cryochamber. I was scared when I entered and I was scared when I awoke into this world again. 

I guess I shouldn't be surprised when I felt fear constrict my chest as I saw the soft flakes of ash rain down gently on my cheeks. It wasn't like Antarctica-it was far from it. But it still brought fear along with it. 

It was warm. I tried to focus on that aspect as I closed my eyes and exhaled a soft breath. Only when exhaling, I felt a soft stream run down my cheeks from the bottom of my tear ducts. I didn't know why I was crying. It didn't feel right and I couldn't remember why something like this would happen. 

My hands shook in their enclosed garments and something inside me longed for… _something_. They reached for something. Something from above that I couldn't quite place. It was only then when I realized that I was falling. 

The ashes from above began to swarm in a swirl underneath me as rocks and ruble fell beside, in, and around me. From above, there was another large pop that echoed in my ears and the familiar ring that soon followed it. The warmth of the flames from above poured over my face, shutting my eyes closed. The water underneath me beckoned me to fall further into it. The fear returned to my chest and for the first time since the cryochamber, I forgot how to breathe. 

I opened my eyes barely enough so that the water wouldn't flood completely over my eyes. My lips parted slightly and my chest constricted. In a soft blur, I could almost make out something falling above, reaching out to me in a desperate grab. The long fingers expanded in a desperate motion that clawed the smoky air. 

I tried to remember. I so desperately tried to remember. To remember why I was falling. Why there was fire. Why there was an explosion. And why there was a man looking so desperately trying to grasp my wrist. 

There was an explosion. I knew of that. But from where? It must have come from the top of the cliff overlooking the sea. An image of the sun’s reflection stung my eyes as I remembered staring at the light from on top of the cliff. It smelt of salt. And somewhat of ash. 

That man was there. Beside me, I’m sure of it. He was talking. I was…sure of it. One of his teeth gleamed when he widened his mouth slightly upwards. The sun’s light reflected off of it but it was certainly not as appealing as the oceans gleam. It was something else entirely…

He smiled at me. And for some reason, I smiled back. 

It was something about his smile. And it was something about his eyes. There was something familiar about them. And I knew in that moment the fear that I felt was gone. Gone in an instant, all because of those _eyes_. 

The explosion happened after that. It came from behind. I couldn't tell where, but it surprised us both. Sending us off the comfort of solid ground. I could remember all of that. I could remember bits and pieces of the events leading up to this, but why couldn't I remember the man’s name. 

His skeleton-like fingers finally gripped onto my wrist and I felt myself being pulled closer to his warm body. The man pulled me in close, cradling me and wrapping himself around my body in a protective manner. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of my shoulder. I felt a stream run down from the top of my forehead and I knew that this time it wasn't tears. 

His lips parted and he pulled me in closer as our bodies continued to fall. The ringing in my ears ceased and the low rumbles of the explosions above shook my chest. There was a dull hum and a single voice. The man whispered into my ear with a shaken voice almost about to crack. 

“Mei.” He spoke. I inhaled a sharp breath as a tear mixed with blood slid down my cheek and onto my neck. I held tighter against him and felt safe.  
Because I knew who that man was. 

I cried and smelt the salt of the ocean and the spray that the waves exerted. 

“ _Jamison_.” I whispered. The ocean engulfed us and the humming stopped.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I'll continue this story. Let me know if you would like me to continue~


End file.
